La Cacería de la Bruja Negra
by TurkoJAR
Summary: Una poderosa nigromante decide atacar la capital de Ruten, sin embargo se da a la fuga antes de terminada la batalla. La Bruja Negra pasa a ser una amenaza muy importante. El rey decide enviar un reducido grupo de sobresalientes caballeros en su persecución. el grupo persigue a la bruja durante un mes hasta que su juego del gato y el ratón los llevan hasta las llanuras de Krébec.
1. Capítulo 1: Las frías llanuras de Krébec

**Capítulo 1 - Las frías llanuras de Krébec**

El viento sopla con una fuerza descomunal a través de la vasta extensión de vacío. Una gruesa capa de nieve cubre el piso haciéndolo casi intransitable y el frio es tal que no se avista ni un hálito de vida en kilómetros, pero eso sería raro aunque esta tierra no estuviese azotada por una brutal tormenta.

Incluso con esta inhóspita visión podemos encontrar a un pequeño grupo de cinco individuos ataviados con pesadas armaduras forcejeando contra la tormenta. Son caballeros del rey **Duxoli** , leales a su causa, en busca de la **Bruja Negra** que había lanzado un pesado ataque a la capital de **Ruten** hacia tan solo un mes atrás. Avanzan pesadamente abriendo gruesos surcos en la blanca densidad del suelo, congelados hasta los huesos pero firmes. Avanzan sin detenerse… aunque ¿quizá también lo hagan sin rumbo?

-Esta tormenta nos va a matar si no encontramos un refugio pronto- dijo uno de los caballeros que iba ataviado con una armadura plateada y un yelmo cubriéndole parcialmente la cabeza. Desde el hueco se podían vislumbrar claramente un par de ojos amarillos en la cara de un oso color café que cargaba con una alabarda negra de gran tamaño – Perdimos el rastro de esa bruja hace tiempo ya y no creo que podamos recuperarlo en estas condiciones -

-Marcus tiene razón Linco – lo apoyó una voz femenina proveniente del caballero más cercano a Marcus. Esta llevaba una armadura un poco más ligera ya que estaba hecha con cuero en lugar de metal, llevaba una capucha y una bufanda que solo dejaba entrever un par de ojos verde esmeralda rodeados por un pelaje del mismo color de la nieve que los rodeaba. Llevaba un arco y un carcaj colgados de la espalda – No hay forma de que la alcancemos. Lo más probable es que muramos congelados antes de encontrarla.

El caballero que iba más adelante liderando el camino se detuvo y volteo para mirar a sus camaradas. Iba ataviado con una armadura plateada también, solo que el yelmo de esta le cubría totalmente la cabeza. Iba armado con un espadón gigante cuya hoja estaba hecha completamente de diamante puro unido uniformemente a una empuñadura de roca negra como la noche.

-Bien – Admitió Linco – Deimina y Marcus tienen razón… Nyx, Leira - exclamo a los dos caballeros que iban en la retaguardia – ¿pueden hallar algún refugio en los alrededores?

-Sabes bien que me sería imposible volar en estas condiciones – respondió Leira. Iba vestida con una armadura también plateada cuyo yelmo le cubría toda la cabeza, la gran diferencia era que esta armadura dejaba libres un par de alas que asomaban por la espalda de la joven. Podían vislumbrarse dos hachas de mano colgando a la altura de su cintura – yo no puedo inmolarme como lo hace Nyx.

\- No te hagas tanto problema Leira, el frio a veces hace que hasta al psíquico más adiestrado se le enfríen las ideas de tanto en tanto – Bromeó Nyx. Este llevaba una armadura mixta de cuero y metal color dorado. El yelmo permitía ver claramente un pico y un par de ojos anaranjados rodeados por un plumaje de tonos rojos, amarillos y naranjas que producen el vago recuerdo de una flama. Nyx iba armado con una maza de tamaño considerable y llevaba un escudo negro con una insignia dorada grabada. También tenía un par de alas que asomaban por su espalda – No hay problema Linco. Voy ver que puedo encontrar

Acto seguido desplegó sus alas y levanto vuelo al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder.

-Estoy segura que debe ser muy agradable estar cubierto en llamas, sobre todo en este momento – Apunto Leira mientras seguía con la vista la trayectoria de Nyx hasta perderse en la tormenta

\- ¿Supongo que solo nos queda esperar a que vuelva y cruzar los dedos para que lo traiga consigo sean buenas noticias no? – agregó Marcus mirando a todos en el grupo hasta que su vista se clavó en Deimina.

Esta se encontraba tiesa y muy atenta a algo más allá de lo que permitía ver la poderosa ventisca.

-¿Qué pasa Deimina? – pregunto Linco

-Creí haber visto… - Comenzó ella pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Tomó rápidamente su arco al mismo tiempo que empezaban a escucharse unos horribles gruñidos acercándose rápidamente.

Los cuatro se pusieron en guardia y en un parpadeo cientos de criaturas moviéndose con ligereza en cuatro patas emergieron de la nada. Parecían cadáveres caminantes. Estaba hechos pedazos, con partes del musculo al descubierto en incluso hasta los huesos en algunos casos moviéndose en grupo directamente contra los caballeros.

-¡Necrófagos! – gritó Leira mientras estos seguían acortando cada vez más la distancia que los separaba.

Antes de que pudieran organizar un contra ataque efectivo ya tenían a las criaturas encima atacándolos violentamente. Se trenzaron en un combate caótico. Los caballeros estaban ralentizados por la tormenta y con la visión reducida mientras que a los necrófagos esto parecía no afectarlos en lo más mínimo. Linco comenzó a blandir el espadón con todas las fuerzas que aún el camino no le había arrebatado, despedazando a toda criatura a su alcance. De tanto en tanto alguna esquivaba el filo de la espada y lograba subírsele encima lo que lo obligaba a quitársela de encima con un amplio movimiento dejando así un hueco en su defensa que los cadáveres aprovechaban para atacar. Por suerte su armadura era lo suficientemente gruesa como para resistir las garras y los dientes de sus adversarios. En un momento al lanzar un golpe con más fuerza de lo esperado perdió el equilibrio y tres criaturas se le encimaron inmovilizándolo. Linco lanzó un alarido de ira que por suerte Deimina oyó. La loba derribó a los monstruos de un flechazo cada uno. Mientras Linco se incorporaba agradeciendo a su camarada uno de los necrófagos a su espalda le saltó encima a la arquera golpeándola con sus garras directamente en la cara.

-¡No! – Grito Linco con desesperación mientras observaba como un importante chorro de sangre se esparcía en la nieve – Deimina, resis… -pero estaban muy superados en número y nuevamente Linco se vio forcejeando para quitarse varias abominaciones de encima.

-¡Deimina! – seguía gritando pero sus gritos eran opacados por la tormenta y los ruidos del combate. Solo podía observar como un grupo de criaturas se agrupaban en el lugar en el que había caído su compañera mientras forcejeaba por quitarse de encima a los que lo atacaban a él. Cayó nuevamente al piso y alcanzó a divisar otro cuerpo en el suelo un poco más a la izquierda de donde había caído Deimina. Este era considerablemente grande y estaba rodeado por necrófagos. La nieve a su alrededor estaba completamente teñida de rojo.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, una ola de calor invadió toda la zona y las llamas lo cubrieron todo. Nyx había vuelto. De un mazazo se deshizo de los monstruos que estaban sobre Linco y siguió camino hacia donde había caído Marcus. Linco se levantó frenéticamente y con su espadón empuñado fuertemente atino un brutal golpe, dispersando a los que estaban sobre la arquera caída. Los necrófagos que aún estaban en pie se dieron a la fuga ante el cambio de control del combate dejando a los caballeros nuevamente solos en medio de la tormenta de nieve.

-¡Mierda, mierda! – Vociferó Linco al acercarse a lo que alguna vez había sido Deimina – ¡Esa maldita bruja!

El cuerpo de Deimina estaba despedazado en medio de la nieve. Le faltaba una pierna completa. Tenía el abdomen abierto y su contenido esparcido en derredor. Parte de la cabeza estaba totalmente despedazada también. Lo que alguna vez había sido una loba de pelaje blanco y ojos verdes yacía en pedazos como un grotesco rompecabezas para armar.

-¡Linco! ¡Necesitamos ayuda con Marcus! – Exclamó Nyx – ¡Está aún con vida!

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y examinó las heridas del oso.

-¡Marcus! – Exclamo al llegar – ¡mierda! ¡Esto no está bien!

La armadura de Marcus había protegido su torso y sus piernas de manera muy eficiente, pero esto solo sirvió para que los necrófagos se concentraran en el agujero del yelmo. Tenía toda la cara hecha pedazos, ya casi sin forma. No se podía avistar nada que se pareciese a unos ojos o una nariz. Le faltaba la mandíbula lo que hacía que la lengua colgase inerte hacia un lado. Marcus aún se movía ladeando la cabeza de un lado al otro y agitando levemente los brazos y piernas.

-Apártense –Dijo Nyx sacaba un cuchillo de su cintura y lo sostenía con ambas manos – Lo siento Marcus… – acto seguido clavó con fuerza el puñal en su cabeza.

\- ¿Y Deimina? –preguntó Leira muy afligida. Tenía su armadura llena de abolladuras y arañazos. Linco se dio vuelta para observar el sitio donde yacía la loba –La hicieron pedazos… como su armadura era ligera atacaron todo su cuerpo…

-¡Mierda! ¡No tendría que haberme ido! – Exclamo Nyx – ¡esa bruja no habría enviado a los necrófagos sabiendo que estoy aquí!

-Esto estaba preparado, ella no debe estar tan lejos como creíamos – contestó Linco con rabia

-Quizá sí. Con su magia seguramente es capaz de controlar a esos monstruos desde cualquier lugar. O quizá los había dejado como obstáculo cuando pasásemos por este lugar – puntualizó Leira.

-No tiene sentido que discutamos esto. Tenemos que enterrar a nuestros camaradas y seguir nuestro camino – dijo Nyx – es la mejor forma de honrar su memoria…

-Tienes razón… pero no creo que sea posible enterrarlos en este lugar. No sabemos qué tan profunda es la nieve… creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellos es quemar sus cuerpos para evitar que en el momento en que nos vayamos esas criaturas vuelvan a comerse lo que queda de ellos – propuso Linco

-Muy bien – asintió el fénix – denme espacio así puedo incinerarlos correctamente

Leira y Linco se apartaron mientras Nyx comenzaba a cremar los cuerpos. La pira ardía con una intensidad infernal mientras reducía los restos de sus camaradas a cenizas que la tempestad arrastraba a su paso. Una vez incinerados los cuerpos, clavaron el alabarda de Marcus lo más profundo posible en la nieve y colgaron de ella el arco de Deimina.

-La muerte en combate es el mayor honor para nosotros. Nuestro ideal es proteger la paz que Ruten ha logrado aunque eso cueste nuestras vidas. Ellos llevaron una vida de servicio y lealtad al reino intachable, y murieron defendiendo nuestra causa, la causa de nuestro rey. Canciones serán cantadas sobre sus hazañas y su sacrificio nunca será olvidado – las palabras brotaron de Linco casi como un discurso conmovedor en un funeral adecuado. Los tres se agruparon unos momentos frente al pequeño monumento que formaban las armas de sus compañeros caídos.

\- Encontré un lugar donde podemos esperar a que pase la tormenta. Está a un kilometro en aquella dirección – informó Nyx apuntando hacia el suroeste

\- En marcha entonces…

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2: Hacia las cuevas de Lúgrem

**Capítulo 2 - Hacia las cuevas de Lúgrem**

Bajo la misma tormenta que azotaba a los caballeros de **Ruten** encontramos una negra figura negra rodeada por una extraña aura roja. Camina sin dificultad entre la nieve casi como si no estuviese allí. Vestida con una túnica negra en cuyo pecho tiene grabado un símbolo dorado sobre una armadura plateada perfectamente oculta salvo por la parte inferior, se encuentra una joven labradora de pelajes dorados y blancos. Los ojos y cabellos de la bruja son de tono rojo fuerte, tan fuerte que podrían ser confundidos por sangre en su estado más puro. Completando su apariencia carga en su mano derecha un extraño catalizador casi tan alto como ella, el cual lleva varias piedras también de tonos rojizos incrustados en la punta.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Si no fuera por mi hechizo esta tormenta ya habría acabado conmigo! - muy a pesar de la facilidad que tenía para moverse el agotamiento no era ajeno a la hechicera - no puedo detenerme, esos condenados caballeros van a alcanzarme en cualquier momento… espero que los necrófagos hayan servido de algo, el único que puede causarles problemas es el fénix…

El viento soplaba cada vez más intensamente mientras caminaba con la vista clavada en el piso. La rabia que le invadía de a intervalos volvía una vez más a su rostro lentamente.

\- ¡Maldigo el día en que ese condenado **Duxoli** subió al trono de Ruten! ¡Maldigo el día en que decidió declárale la guerra a los 12 reinos! -Se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás - Siguen ciegamente a su rey… -dijo casi en un triste susurro- ya acabaron con 5 reinos… incluso exterminaron a todos los dragones de los picos de Lúgrem sin ninguna razón… ¡Esos caballeros están ciegos porque no quieren ver! ¡Su honor vale más que la libertad y la vida de la gente que los rodea! - Dio media vuelta y siguió su camino sin más pausas.

Transcurrió un buen tiempo hasta que por fin divisó en medio de la ventisca los picos de Lúgrem. Era una imagen triste pensó la chica. A pesar de la nieve que todo lo cubría podían vislumbrarse las siluetas de los restos mortales de miles de dragones dispersados por todos lados. Fijó la vista en un cadáver en particular y de un momento a otro este se vio envuelto en una llamarada negra descongelándolo por completo. El cadavérico dragón se levantó torpemente apoyando pesadamente sus enormes garras en la nieva. Se agachó y batiendo con fuerza las alas remontó vuelo. Se elevó varios metros en el aire antes de dirigir su rumbo hacia la hechicera aterrizando con suavidad a su lado.

-Que magnifico debe haber sido verte volar en vida- dijo acercándose al dragón negro como la noche.

La enorme bestia bajo la cabeza permitiéndole montar sobre su lomo. Acto seguido volvió a emprender vuelo con su nueva jinete. Una vez en el aire la bruja diviso los cadáveres de miles de caballeros mezclados entre los dragones.

\- ¡Ni si quiera se molestaron en enterrar a sus propios muertos! –Pensó sorprendida- Bueno, eso les costará muy caro…

Levantó el catalizador y cerrando los ojos con fuerza trató de sentir todos los cuerpos bajo ella. Los picos se cubrieron por el mismo fuego negro de momentos antes durante unos minutos y luego desapareció. La nieve estaba intacta, pero los cuerpos estaban ahora completamente descongelados. Segundos después comenzaron a moverse. Los soldados caídos levantaron sus armas, los arqueros sus arcos y los dragones batieron sus alas en conjunto reclamando los cielos nuevamente en una grotesca danza de muerte.

\- Deben haber más de quinientos dragones en el aire… - enumeró la labradora en su cabeza - y el doble de soldados en tierra… Sin embargo sigo dudando de que sea suficiente para detenerlos, el maldito fuego del fénix puede acabar con mi hechizo de necromancia en un instante después de todo…

Sobrevoló unos minutos en círculos sobre su nuevo ejército hasta que por fin tomó una decisión. Casi todo el grupo de dragones se dirigió de nuevamente a los picos ocultándose entre la nieve y las rocas simulando estar muertos. La mitad de los soldados emprendió marcha volviendo por el camino que la bruja había recorrido para llegar hasta los picos. La otra mitad simplemente quedó de pie allí, esperando con sus armas en mano.

\- Con eso debería ganar tiempo suficiente - La bestia alada en el que estaba montaba siguió camino liderando un pequeño escuadrón de Dragones.

-Ya casi lo consigo –pensó con esperanzas - una vez tenga el ultimo cristal voy a poder anular el contra hechizo del fuego del fénix sobre mi nigromancia ¡Así voy a poder hacerme de un ejército lo suficientemente poderoso para asaltar la capital de Ruten y tomar mi venganza de una vez por todas! ¡Ese rey loco y su monstruoso ejército van a pagar por lo que hicieron!

-O-

El trecho que siguió no tomó mucho tiempo. La entrada a la compleja red de túneles que conformaban las famosas cuevas de cristal de Lúgrem se encontraba en un valle a una corta distancia de donde había resucitado a los caídos. Estaba también cubierto con una capa de nieve. No era muy gruesa gracias a las gigantescas paredes que los cerros conformaban a su alrededor. Por una de las paredes se asomaba un hueco de gran tamaño el cual se sumergía en las entrañas de la tierra de manera diagonal.

\- ¡Por fin la entrada! - Exclamó con júbilo. El dragón que la llebava aterrizó frente a la entrada seguida de cerca por sus 12 escoltas.

\- Quizás debería dejar algunos dragones para que monten guardia aquí. En caso de que logren salir con vida de mi trampa tendrán un último obstáculo que superar - reflexionó unos momentos.

Siete dragones dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a volar en círculos sobre el valle. Dos quedaron custodiando la entrada.

-Ahora el desafío será explorar las cuevas sin extraviarme en ellas... - El negro dragón entro caminando con la hechicera al lomo, seguido de cerca por las 3 bestias restantes. Antes de adentrarse a ciegas utilizó un hechizo de orientación y rastro para evitar perderse.

Las cuevas se extendían descendiendo de manera interminable, como gusanos de piedra que se entrecruzaban en la oscuridad. A medida que avanzaban, la roca se iba convirtiendo paulatinamente en cristales, los cristales más brillantes y puros que la chica nunca había visto. Estos fueron reemplazando la roca hasta que lo único que los rodeaban eran cristalinos de colores azules y verdes. Una de las cosas más llamativas y casi mágicas era la luz que emitían. Toda la cavidad fulguraba con las brillantes luces emanadas de los cristales, lo que podía ser muy desorientador ya que la percepción entre paredes y umbrales se perdía rápidamente. La labradora no tenía este problema gracias al hechizo de orientación, pero aun así todos esos detalles bailaron en su mente mientras transitaba por allí. A pesar de todas las precauciones no tardó en perder el destino y se vio detenida en un triple cruce tratando de discernir qué camino debía tomar.

-Esto no está bien, se supone que el cristal se encuentra en la final de los pasillos de rubí, pero aun no logro avistar nada que se le parezca. Quizá debería volver un poco y tomar otro camino… - Cuando iba ordenarle al dragón que volviera, este gruñó ligeramente y movió la cabeza apuntando en la dirección del camino izquierdo. Muy al fondo de este la bruja pudo vislumbrar un muy leve resplandor rojo.

\- ¡Allí está el pasillo! – dejó escapar en voz alta con emoción. - ¡Eres una criatura muy inteligente! - Felicitó a su compañero mientras tomaban esa dirección. A los pocos metros se encontró con un pasillo completamente rojo con una pendiente descendiente poco pronunciada.

-¡Solo queda llegar hasta el fondo y tomar el cristal!

Con paso firme la caravana avanzó descendientemente, siguiendo el pasillo en busca del preciado objeto de la bruja.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3: Legiones de Muertos

**Capítulo 3 - Legiones de Muertos**

\- Parece que la tormenta se calmó un poco- informó Nyx mirando hacia afuera desde la entrada de la cueva en la que se habían refugiado- parece que podremos retomar nuestra marcha.

\- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo –apuró Linco. Se había quitado su yelmo y podía verse con claridad la cabeza de un erizo de color violeta con franjas claras y púas onduladas. Sus ojos eran de un color amarillo verdoso –Esa bruja ya debe habernos ganado mucha distancia.

\- ¿Oyen eso? –Preguntó Leira quien tampoco traía puesto el yelmo y dejaba a la vista la cabeza de un ave de plumaje negro con ojos color verde esmeralda –suena como la marcha de un ejército…

\- ¡Todos guarden silencio! – Susurró Nyx en voz baja mientras se agachaba observando el exterior de la cueva desde la entrada – ¡es todo un ejército de muertos!

\- ¡Eso es imposible! ¿De dónde sacaría tantos? – Exclamó el erizo mientras se acercaba al umbral junto con Nyx - No puede ser… - abrió con asombro los ojos.

\- Son nuestros camaradas caídos en la batalla de Lúgrem... ¡Sabía que cometíamos un error al no quemar los cuerpos! – la voz del fénix se tiñó de rabia.

\- Teníamos la orden de continuar, no podíamos detenernos a quemar todos sus cadáveres –Le recordó Linco – ¡Pero en el nombre de los doce reinos deben haber como doscientos soldados allí!

\- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Leira que se había acercado a sus camaradas para echar un vistazo – No creo que combatirlos sea una buena idea…

-No nos va a hacer falta – Observó Linco – Siguen su camino sin detenerse. No nos han visto, podemos esperar hasta que se alejen lo suficiente.

-Entonces guardemos silencio… - terminó Nyx.

Luego de una larga espera, ya no se avistaba ningún muerto en los alrededores. Él trio de caballeros decidió que ya era seguro salir y retomaron su camino.

\- Estoy segura que esos eran solo la mitad de nuestros camaradas caídos – analizó Leira–Lo más probable es que cuando lleguemos a los picos el resto nos esté esperando.

-Espero que estés equivocada Leira y que la Nigromante esté debilitada –contestó Nyx –De otro modo vamos a tener un problema muy grave…

\- No creo que sea tan grave, después de todo tú estás con nosotros esta vez –apuntó la joven –Tu fuego es suficiente para anular su magia y devolver esos cadáveres a la normalidad.

-Leira, estamos hablando de doscientos muertos más – Replicó el erizo – Tendríamos una batalla muy salvaje hasta que el fuego de Nyx los alcanzase a todos.

-Y eso si es que no levantó también los cadáveres de los dragones –agregó Nyx. Sus dos compañeros lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. No habían pensado en ello antes.

Los tres continuaron caminando durante un largo rato. La tormenta seguía amainando lo que hacía más fácil el avance. En poco tiempo avistaron los picos de Lúgrem. Desde el borde del risco en el que se detuvieron podían verlos, completamente cubiertos de nieve y hielo. Una cadena de colosos de piedras afiladas que se elevaban a gran altura formando picos puntiagudos. Y a sus pies…

\- ¡Todo el mundo abajo! – susurro con prisa Linco empujando a sus compañeros al piso

\- ¿Pero que te pasa? – lo reprocho Leira

\- Miren – Apunto hacia la base de los picos. Allí debía haber cientos de cadáveres. Solo estaban parados, con sus armas en mano, esperando inmóviles y esparcidos por todo el lugar.

-Están demasiado dispersos como para que pueda incinerarlos juntos – observó Nyx –vamos a tener que buscar alguna forma de atravesar sin que nos vean.

-Los cadáveres de los dragones siguen allí, parece que la bruja no pudo usarlos – observó Leira – Quizá no es tan poderosa como pensábamos…

\- Tratemos de rodearlos. Usemos los cadáveres de los dragones para ocultarnos – propuso el fénix – ¿Qué opinas Linco?

Linco miraba con desconfianza a las negras bestias – No creo que sea buena idea. Esos dragones deberían estar cubiertos de hielo, sin embargo parece que el frio no los afectó en nada… - Tanto Nyx como Leira voltearon a observar a los dragones solo para confirmar que Linco tenía razón.

\- Esto reduce nuestras opciones… -dijo la cuerva – Parece que la única salida es abrirse paso frontalmente… o dar un rodeo demasiado amplio…

-Esto es una locura… ¡es una batalla de 3 a 500 por lo menos! – exclamo Linco

\- Lo único que tienen que hacer es mantenerse en pie mientras yo voy rompiendo el hechizo con el fuego – le recordó Nyx – Nos mantendremos unidos. Ustedes pelearan a la defensiva mientras yo trato de incinerarlos con la mayor ligereza que me sea posible.

\- Tenemos un plan. Suicida. Pero un plan a fin de cuentas… - se rindió Linco

Acto seguido los tres descendieron volando hasta el pie de la formación rocosa, Nyx cargó a Linco hasta allí.

\- ¡Lánzame sobre ese grupo reducido así abro espacio para ustedes! – Ordenó

Los cadáveres empezaban a moverse siguiendo el camino descrito por el trio mientras emitían gemidos y agitaban sus armas. Nyx dejó caer a Linco repentinamente. Apenas tocó suelo atinó un brutal golpe circular con el enorme espadón de cristal despedazando por completo a los no-muertos más cercanos y dejando una importante brecha. Aprovechándola, Leira y Nyx descendieron a los lados de Linco y tomaron sus armas mientras eran rodeados. El fénix comenzó a emanar grandes oleadas de fuego en diferentes direcciones incinerando todo a su paso. Cada zombi que era tocado por el fuego caía inerte sobre la nieve, totalmente carbonizado en la mayoría de los casos. A su lado Linco despedazaba con fuerza los cadáveres que se les acercaban por detrás. Leira por su parte utilizaba sus dos hachas para decapitar y mutilar cuanto enemigo se pusiera a su alcance. Los tres mantenían un buen ritmo por lo que a pesar de estar superados en número podían tenerlos a raya.

\- ¡Nyx! ¡Arriba! –Grito repentinamente Leira mientras le cortaba el brazo a un resucitado. Por sobre sus cabezas una enorme masa de dragones cadavéricos llenaban el espacio. De un momento a otro un grupo descendió en picada directamente contra los caballeros. Dando un salto Linco escapo de las fauces que se dirigían hacia ellos. Apenas se incorporó dio un rápido vistazo alrededor para comprobar el estado de sus compañeros. Todos habían lograron esquivar el ataque y los tres caballeros seguían en pie. Ahora estaban totalmente dispersados, rodeados por soldados muertos en tierra y amenazados por un ejército de dragones en los cielos.

\- ¡Tenemos que reagruparnos! – Exclamó Nyx desde algún lugar de la cadavérica multitud.

\- ¡Leira! ¡Tratemos de ir hacia Nyx! – Ordenó Linco mientras atinaba un golpe descendente.

Tanto Linco como Leira comenzaron a abrirse paso entre las oleadas de la muerte cosa que no era tarea fácil. A pesar de que los no-muertos eran lentos y poco certeros, los superaban en número ampliamente. Linco podía sentir de tanto en tanto algún golpe que era bloqueado por su armadura. Para cuando logró llegar hasta donde estaba el fénix, Leira ya lo estaba esperando allí.

\- ¡Linco! ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer con los dragones? –bramó la cuerva sin dejar de mutilar a sus oponentes.

\- ¡Nyx! ¿Podes encargarte de los dragones? – preguntó Linco

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Si los dejó solos en tierra los van a masacrar! – Replicó el fénix

\- ¡Si no nos deshacemos de esas bestias aladas nos van a masacrar de todos modos! – Gritó Leira – ¡Nosotros nos pondremos espalda con espalda y resistiremos mientras acabas con ellos!

Nyx tardo un momento en reaccionar, pero finalmente desplego sus alas en una llamarada y se elevó. Linco y Leira se acercaron espalda con espalda batallando con ferocidad. Los cielos se llenaron de potentes lenguas de fuego y ensordecedores rugidos. De tanto en tanto se podía ver como se desplomaba el cuerpo inerte de algún dragón cuando el fuego rompía el hechizo. En tierra el combate no daba tregua. El dúo plateado, entre jadeos y maldiciones, destrozaba cuanto enemigo tenían al alcance. Pero por cada muerto que eliminaban, otros tres tomaban su lugar. Resistieron ferozmente, pero al cabo de un rato era obvio que estaban en problemas.

\- ¡Leira! ¡Levanta vuelo vos también! ¡No tiene sentido que te quedes a morir conmigo! –Ordenó el erizo – ¡Estamos peleando una batalla imposible!

\- ¡No pienso dejarte! ¡Si lo hago terminarás…!-Empezó la cuerva pero fue interrumpida por Linco

\- ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Es una orden! ¡Nosotros no somos importantes! ¡Nuestra única razón de estar aquí es acabar con Ánima! –Vociferó – ¡Eso es todo lo que importa! ¡Ahora levanta vuelo! ¡dale caza!

La cuerva dio varios hachazos iracundos dejando libre un espacio importante para que Linco se acomodase. Luego desplegó las alas y se elevó en el aire batiéndolas con fuerza. Nyx seguía incinerando a cuanto dragón se le cruzara en los cielos. Las bestias constantemente cargaban contra él. Algunos conseguían embestirlo y empujarlo varios metros en el aire, pero este se recuperaba rápidamente y contraatacaba con una llamarada de color naranja intenso. Linco había comenzado a lanzar golpes de 360 grados constantemente, pero estaba claro que no iba a durar mucho tiempo así. Su arma era muy pesada y con cada golpe que daba lo movía con mayor torpeza. Tragando el sentimiento de culpa que la invadía emprendió vuelo en la dirección del valle donde se ubicaba la entrada a las cuevas cristalinas aprovechando que los dragones estaban ocupados con Nyx y que las legiones de la muerte no podían alcanzarla en el aire, pero… ¿realmente no podían? Repentinamente una flecha pasó velozmente rozando el yelmo de la chica.

\- ¿Pero qué…? –Buscó con la mirada unos momentos. Logró avistar una hilera de arqueros sobre unas rocas marcándola como objetivo de sus arcos – ¡Maldición!

De pronto cientos de flechas llenaron el aire dirigiéndose con rapidez contra la cuerva. Se cubrió con el escudo que llevaba colgado en la espalda justo a tiempo para bloquear gran parte de los proyectiles, sin embargo una gran cantidad alcanzó sus alas hiriéndolas de gravedad y derribándola bruscamente sobre la nieve. Aterrizó a varios metros de donde los arqueros estaban de pie volviendo a cargar sus arcos. Con un terrible dolor se levantó con pesadez blandiendo un hacha con una mano y el escudo con la otra.

\- ¿Quieren un pedazo de mí? ¡Pues no van a tener que ganárselo! – Rugió como una demente. Con el escudo en alto frente a ella comenzó a correr a través de la nieve despareja hacia donde estaban los arqueros. Una segunda tanda de flechas es bloqueada por el Pavés de la chica, esta vez encogiéndose detrás del mismo para evitar totalmente el daño. Volvió a ponerse de pie aprovechando el tiempo de recarga de sus oponentes para acortar aún más la distancia que los separaba. Cuando ya estaba a unos pocos metros una tercera tanda de proyectiles voló en su contra. Esta vez a pesar de que logró cubrirse con el escudo, una flecha se clavó profundamente en la sección de la armadura que solo estaba cubierta por cota de malla del brazo con el que empuñaba su hacha.

\- ¡Mierda! –Exclamó con dolor, pero no dejó que esto la detuviera. Dando un salto asestó un golpe de hacha decapitando a uno de los arqueros y cortando los brazos y manos a otros dos. Combino el golpe con un segundo impacto, esta vez usando el Pavés con lo que partió la cabeza de otro que se encontraba cerca. Podía sentir como poco a poco el brazo herido se debilitaba. Una repentina puntada en su espalda le informó que había sido alcanzada con una flecha por detrás. La herida no debía ser muy profunda ya que la armadura que vestía era de un grosor importante. Al darse vuelta vislumbro un total de doce arqueros apuntando en su dirección. Se encogió velozmente bajo el escudo, justo a tiempo para ver como una docena de flechas impactaban en el escudo y pasaban con rapidez a los lados clavándose hasta desaparecer en la nieve. En el momento en el que se comenzó a incorporar, planificando la mejora forma de deshacerse de esos doce arqueros, el cuerpo de un dragón cayó con un fuerte estrepito sobre estos aplastándolos. Sin la necesidad de preocuparse más por ellos, se deshizo de los restantes que estaban al alcance de su hacha. Con cada combinación hacha-escudo los impactos se hacían más débiles y en poco tiempo los ataques del hacha ya no los mutilaban al primer impacto. A pesar de su rapidez con el escudo ya había recibido flechazos en el hombro izquierdo, en la espalda y en las piernas. Perdía sangre en cada herida aunque no en grandes cantidades ya que no había removido ninguno de los proyectiles. Apenas terminó con los arqueros cayó de rodillas y se desplomó totalmente agotada sobre la nieve. Desde el blanco colchón levantó la cabeza para observar a sus compañeros. Nyx debía haber subido más alto ya que su figura no se podía vislumbrar por ningún lado pero grandes llamaradas asomaban entre la nube de dragones de tanto en tanto. Bajó la vista en búsqueda de Linco. Lo avisto a lo lejos aun combatiendo. Se le notaba el cansancio ya que sus golpes eran extremadamente torpes y perdía el equilibrio constantemente. En un momento su espadón voló varios metros despedazando toda una hilera de no-muertos mientras el erizo se desplomaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Linco! – Gritó Leira asustada. Se puso de pie y buscó un arco y un carcaj que le sirvieran de arma. Se los arrebató a un mutilado brazo y se paró blandiéndolo en la punta de un montículo de piedras y nieve. Comenzó a disparar flechas a mansalva contra todo enemigo que se moviese cerca de donde se encontraba su compañero exhausto. Cada vez que tensaba el arco un dolor terrible azotaba su cuerpo, producto de las múltiples heridas que cargaba. Ignorando el dolor con un temple de acero continuó disparando flechas sin tregua. Una parte de los zombis volteó para enfrentar la nueva amenaza que representaban los proyectiles y al avistar a la cuerva se lanzaron contra ella. Gracias a la distancia que los separaba pudo agotar todas las flechas antes de verse obligada deshacerse del arco y retomar sus hachas. Ya habían reducido a una gran parte de sus enemigos. Aprovechó el espacio que dispuso con ello y se abrió camino hacia donde había caído el erizo. A pesar de que trataba de esquivar los ataques, seguía recibiendo brutales impactos que eran detenidos por su armadura. Si no hubiese sido por el frenesí de la batalla cada golpe habría sido una puntada de dolor que la obligaría a doblegarse, pero la adrenalina hacia que su mente se mantuviese concentrada en los enemigos y en poco tiempo alcanzo a su compañero. Ya se había vuelto a poner en pie, pero luego de extraviar su arma ahora combatía con una alabarda que le había arrebatado a uno de los soldados.

\- ¿Leira? ¿Qué demonios…? –Empezó el erizo

\- Me interceptaron los arqueros – Lo frenó – Ya no puedo volar, no con estas heridas.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Espalda contra espalda! ¡Terminemos con esto! – ordenó el caballero.

Ambos estaban muy cansados, pero las heridas de Leira le estaban ganando partido rápidamente hasta que perdió el equilibrio y recibió un fuerte hachazo directamente sobre el Yelmo. La chica se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo.

\- ¡No! – rugió el caballero aún de pie decapitando al zombi del hacha. Se paró arriba del cuerpo inconsciente de su compañera usando su cuerpo de escudo. Gracias a la longitud de la alabarda mantenía a sus oponentes a raya. Poco a poco fueron cayendo los últimos vestigios de las legiones de muertos hasta que con un último golpe no quedo ninguno.

\- ¡Leira! ¡Leira maldición! –Exclamó mientras se agachaba quitándole el yelmo. Estaba inconsciente, pero aún respiraba. La levanto en brazos con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y desvió la vista hacia arriba. Nyx había disminuido de manera importante a los dragones, pero esa batalla estaba lejos de terminar. Aun no se lo podía ver al fénix entre la negra masa de dragones, pero las llamaradas indicaban que aún seguía batallando. Llevo a su compañera hasta la base de un pico y la recostó con cuidado en la nieve. Tomo el escudo que ella llevaba colgado en la espalda y con cuidado le cubrió la cabeza con él. Acto seguido se puso de pie y comenzó a juntar las distintas armas esparcidas por el combate. Tomo un hacha y la lanzó con toda sus fuerzas hacia los cielos. Gracias al espadón que solía empuñar tenía una gran fuerza y el hacha terminó impactando en uno de los dragones que volaban a baja altura. Este volteo buscando la fuente del ataque y al ver al caballero se lanzó en picada contra él. Sin inmutarse sostuvo con ambas manos la alabarda que aún cargaba y esperó el momento oportuno. Cuando el dragón estaba a solo unos metros rodó en el suelo esquivándolo. Se incorporó en un parpadeo mientras con su ama le producía un profundo corte desde la cabeza hasta la parte inferior del vientre. La bestia negra terminó inerte en la nieve un poco más lejos de donde se encontraba él. Sin detenerse ni un momento, volvió a escudriñar el piso en busca de más proyectiles.

En el aire Nyx volaba en todas direcciones esquivando a las bestias. Les lanzaba brutales golpes con la maza que mantenía inmolada cada vez que alguno se ponía a su alcance y combinaba los golpes con olas de fuego. Los dragones eran rápidos en el aire y esquivaban con facilidad muchos de los ataques del fénix.

\- Esta pelea se está haciendo demasiado larga – Pensó Nyx preocupado porque el cansancio ya comenzaba a ganar terreno –Esa bruja tiene más poder del que pensábamos, eso es indiscutible – Le atino un golpe con la maza en la cabeza a un dragón que voló muy cerca de él – ya estoy demasiado agotado, no puedo mantener el ritmo… - Cerró las alas y se dejó caer en picada como un si se tratase de un gran proyectil en llamas, atravesó por lo menos a seis dragones antes de volver a abrir sus alas casi al ras de piso. Aterrizó con rapidez en el suelo mientras los cuerpos que había ensartado se desplomaban estrepitosamente a su alrededor. Lanzo una potente llamarada hacia arriba interceptando a un gran grupo de dragones que lo habían seguido en su descenso. Estos cayeron pesadamente sobre la nieve arrastrándose de manera caótica y golpeándose entre ellos. Los dragones que no fueron tocados por las llamas se posaron en círculo alrededor del fénix rodeándolo de manera amenazadora. Nyx tomó el escudo con el brazo izquierdo y se puso en guardia. La bestia más cercana se acercó velozmente lanzando un cabezazo que el caballero bloqueó con el escudo. Aprovechó el momento y le devolvió el golpe con su maza, atinándole directamente en la nuca. En una brutal estampida, seis bestias lo atacaron simultáneamente, él desvió al primero con un golpe del escudo y al segundo de un mazazo, pero el tercero cargó en su contra con una fuerza terrible levantándolo varios metros en el aire. Con rapidez giró sobre sí mismo dándole un golpe bestial en la quijada a otro que había volado hacia él con claras intenciones de acabarlo con sus fauces. Cuando toco el suelo escuchó como otro de los monstruos se le acercaba con rapidez, pero fue interceptado por un martillo que salió de la nada. Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue un enorme espadón de cristal partiéndole la cabeza al aturdido lagarto. Linco, complemente exhausto, había llegado a auxiliarlo. Se acercó hasta el fénix uniéndose a su batalla.

\- ¿Que paso con Leira? –Fue lo primero que atino a preguntar

\- No te preocupes por ella, está aún con vida – respondió el caballero manteniendo la guardia en alto – Pero esta malherida. Tenemos que acabar con estos dragones lo más rápido posible - Las criaturas que los habían estado rodeando se lanzaron al ataque mientras Nyx abría la boca para replicar. De un golpe ascendente el erizo repelió a tres dragones, luego lo combino con uno descendente que cayó con pesadez destrozando la cabeza de un cuarto. Nyx por su parte se deshizo de dos con un solo golpe de la maza y lanzo una ola de fuego que impacto en otros siete. Ya casi no les quedaban oponentes. Los pocos que aún estaban en pie se prestaron para un último ataque que fue bloqueado con facilidad por Nyx con una pared de fuego, pero Linco tardó en reaccionar y recibió un impacto directo en el pecho que lo lanzó contra su compañero haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. El fénix se quitó con rapidez al erizo de encima empujándolo hacia un lado y trabo la mordida de una de las bestias justo a tiempo. Mientras forcejeaba con el escudo una flecha se clavó en el ojo del reptil haciendo que este suelte el escudo y profiera un rugido de dolor. Nyx aprovechó el momento y con una llamarada lo dejó fuera de combate. Linco, que ya se había puesto de pie otra vez, estaba acabando con otra de las bestias. Nyx miro en derredor buscando al arquero hasta que vio a Leira de rodillas con un arco en los brazos. Sin perder más tiempo volteo de nuevo en dirección del combate acabando con los pocos dragones que aún estaba de pie con ayuda de su compañero.

\- Ese… ese fue el último – jadeo Linco mientras dejaba reposar brevemente el cuerpo sobre su espadón. Acto seguido se dirigieron con rapidez hasta donde estaba la cuerva de rodillas usando el arco como bastón para no desplomarse en el suelo.

-Leira, no debiste ayudarnos. Estas muy mal herida – le recriminó el fénix con preocupación

-Herida… pero no muerta… -respondió ella entrecortadamente –Además… gracias a la flecha que le lancé ese dragón… no te convirtió en una pila de carne... - Se le resbaló el arco y cayó de bruces en la nieve - Que mierda… no puedo siquiera estar arrodillada – soltó con amargura desde el piso.

-No podemos dejarte así… Uno de nosotros va a tener que volver y… - empezó Linco que se había arrodillado a su lado volteándola y sosteniendo su cabeza, pero fue interrumpido por ella

\- No seas hipócrita… Recién afirmabas que la bruja era más importante que nosotros… ¿y ahora cambias todo? – Replicó – Ustedes váyanse… yo los espero aquí, cuando vuelvan...

\- ¡no hables estupideces! – discutió Nyx – Linco, vos seguí camino. Yo voy a llevarla volando hasta la cueva en la que nos refugiamos antes para curarla y luego te alcanzo.

\- Muy bien – Aceptó el erizo mientras alzaba a la cuerva y la depositaba con cuidado en los brazos de Nyx. Leira no discutió más. Quizás por el dolor, quizás porque no quería perder más tiempo, pero solo se limitó a mirar el cielo con expresión de disgusto. Nyx emprendió vuelo llevando a su compañera a cuestas mientras Linco comenzaba su marcha entre los cuerpos en dirección de las cuevas de Lúgrem.


	4. Capítulo 4: Derrota

**Capítulo 4 - Derrota**

El viaje entre las puntiagudas rocas que bordeaban el camino fue difícil. La nieve formaba profundos bancos en las deformidades del suelo lo que hacía que en ocasiones el caballero perdiese el equilibrio y tropezara. El agotamiento solo empeoraba la marcha. Le dolían partes del cuerpo que no sabía que podían doler y cargar con el espadón, lo que regularmente era una tarea fácil, se había convertido en una odisea. Pero no tenía tiempo para descansar.

Cuando solo faltaban unos metros para entrar de lleno en el valle, una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que Linco levantara la vista escudriñando el cielo. Un dragón de gran tamaño sobrevolaba por encima de él, aparentemente sin notarlo aún. Rápidamente se oculto como pudo entre las rocas para evitar ser avistado. Al parecer había más de uno y sobrevolaban el valle custodiando la entrada. Pudo contar nueve dragones en total: siete surcando los cielos en búsqueda de invasores y los dos restantes montando guardia en la entrada a las cavernas subterráneas.

\- No tengo posibilidades contra todos ellos – pensó Linco –Tendré que buscar una alternativa…

Se recostó a cubierto contra unas rocas para poder analizar sus opciones. Burlar a los dragones que vigilaban desde el cielo no supondría un gran desafío ya que las rocas y los montículos de nieve suministraban muchos puntos de camuflaje, pero deshacerse de los dos que vigilaban la entrada era otro asunto. Mientras pensaba en ello sus ojos recorrían las montañas buscando cualquier idea que el blanco paisaje pudiera administrarle. Posó la vista en algo que llamó su atención: una sección de un cerro se veía particularmente inestable. Un golpe en la base del mismo debería bastar para generar una avalancha lo suficientemente estruendosa como para llamar la atención de los dragones, o por lo menos eso esperaba. El caballero se levantó con sigilo cargándose el espadón al hombro y se acercó a la base del coloso de piedra.

-Apenas aseste el golpe tengo que correr hacia el extremo de la entrada. Con un poco de suerte los dragones no van a lograr verme en el caos –razonó Linco

Dio un rápido vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que todavía permanecía de incognito. Levantó su arma con vigor, sosteniéndola unos momentos sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer en la base del cerro. Un fuerte estrepito le indico que su plan estaba en marcha y que tenía poco tiempo para actuar. Se escabulló cargando con el espadón entre las rocas en dirección de la cueva. Pudo ver con regocijo como los dos dragones que montaban guardia se dirigían a investigar la razón del caos. Sin desperdiciar un segundo corrió hacia la entrada de las cuevas con la ciega esperanza de no ser avistado. Para su suerte el ruido atrajo la atención de todas las bestias permitiéndole llegar, evitando alarmar a algún enemigo. Sin detenerse se adentró rápidamente en las entrañas de la tierra.

Después de avanzar un buen tramo en la caverna, lo suficiente como para perderse de vista, se detuvo unos momentos para observar su entorno. Era sabido que las cuevas de Lugrem eran terriblemente laberínticas, un lugar donde cualquiera que se aventurase terminaría vagando perdido durante días hasta hallar su amargo final en la inanición. Pero Linco tenía un as bajo la manga. Dado que la bruja negra ya estaba dentro podía aprovechar sus poderes psíquicos para localizarla y trazar así un camino hacía ella. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse completamente en su objetivo hasta que su presencia se hizo clara. Abrió los ojos triunfante y emprendió la marcha. A diferencia de la hechicera que había tenido que recorrer las cuevas sin saber con precisión su camino el erizo sabía con certeza a dónde dirigirse y en poco tiempo se encontró caminando por el pasillo rubí.

\- Antes de que te des cuenta tu cabeza estará en mis manos Ánima… – se dijo a sí mismo mientras recorría el camino.

_O_

\- ¡Por fin llegué! – exclamo Ánima mientras entraba en una enorme cavidad que hacía de habitación para lo que ella venía a buscar. Desmontó con gracia y se encaminó al centro.

\- Ahora, ¿dónde está ese cristal? – se preguntó mientras recorría con la vista el techo. Un cambio de intensidad en el rojo horizonte le indicó la ubicación. Un cristal de color carmesí pero que emanaba un resplandor más fuerte que sus vecinos, sobresalía en una esquina. Levantó el catalizador apuntando en dirección al destello rojo y casteó un fino haz de una sustancia negra y viscosa pero que se comportaba como luz. Impactó fuertemente contra la esquina lo que provocó que el cristal se desprendiera. La bruja se acercó al sitio donde este había aterrizado. Lo levanto y lo incluyó en la última ranura del catalizador con una sonrisa de placer plasmada en su rostro.

\- ¡Por fin podré usar mis hechizos sin que el maldito fuego de ese fénix los anule! - Pensó con regocijo. En ese preciso momento escuchó un estruendo a su espalda y uno de los dragones se desplomó con el cráneo partido a la mitad. La hechicera volteó a tal velocidad que casi pierde el equilibro y tuvo que usar el catalizador como bastón para recuperarse. Un erizo de color lila ataviado con una armadura plateada estaba cortándole la cabeza al segundo de los dragones con la ayuda de un espadón gigante de cristal. Sin pensarlo dos veces dibujó un arco frente a ella con un amplio movimiento del catalizador lanzando una ola de la sustancia negra que se asemejaba a la luz en dirección del invasor. El caballero esquivó el hechizo por escasos centímetros y con un brutal golpe partió en dos a la última de las bestias. Ánima levantó el catalizador una vez más sobre su cabeza y produjo una lluvia de luz blanca azulada sobre Linco lanzándolo contra una pared y dejándolo inconsciente – ¿lo hice? –se preguntó a si misma sorprendida. Un fuerte silbido la alertó de repente e instintivamente se apartó de un salto en el preciso momento que un pesado espadón de cristal impactaba contra el suelo sobre su antigua posición. La chica se volvió fugazmente para mirar donde hasta hace un momento había estado el cuerpo inconsciente de su oponente. Otro silbido volvió a alertarla pero esta vez casteó un hechizo de fuerza a su alrededor que hizo rebotar el nuevo golpe que le estaba propinando Linco.

\- ¡Deja de jugar con mi cabeza! –le grito iracunda.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste evadir mis golpes? – pregunto el erizo mientras respiraba con dificultad frente a ella.

Anima describió nuevamente un arco con su catalizador frente a ella casteando una densa onda plateada que avanzó velozmente contra el caballero. Linco alcanzó a bloquearla usando su espadón como escudo pero aun así la fuerza del impacto lo lanzó de espaldas contra el suelo. Sin detenerse si quiera a respirar saltó sobre él usando el catalizador como un garrote contra la cabeza del derribado contrincante, sin embargo solo alcanzó a impactar contra la plataforma cristalina bajo sus pies. De un salto rápidamente levantó su guardia casteando otro hechizo escudo y escudriñó sus alrededores sin éxito alguno.

\- ¡Muéstrate cobarde! – Gritó frustrada – No escondías tu inmundo rostro de este modo cuando masacraste a todos en Venoria ¿Acaso porque eran miles no te hacía falta? ¿Pasabas desapercibido entre medio de la basura? - Un brutal golpe la impulsó una docena de metros hasta el otro lado de la habitación haciéndola rebotar contra el suelo varias veces.

-De no haber sido por tu condenada magia ya estarías muerta – exclamó la imagen del erizo mientras descansaba exhausto sobre su arma. Levantándose lo más rápido que pudo la nigromante casteó otra escudo agachándose dentro de él.

-Muy inteligente – La felicitó una voz incorpórea a su derecha.

\- ¿Vas a seguir jugando todo el día? –la rabia y la impotencia la invadían mezclándose con el dolor de sus heridas mientras el caballero repentinamente caminaba a su alrededor a pesar que hacía unos segundos había estado apoyado sobre su arma varios metros delante de ella.

\- Tarde o temprano vas a bajar la guardia… y en ese momento te voy a partir por la mitad maldito engendro… – la amenazó cruelmente casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Por qué no has intentando dejarme inconsciente? ¿Acaso el regalito que les deje les trajo problemas y ahora estas demasiado exhausto? – Se burló mordazmente en respuesta. Un golpe repentino impactó contra su escudo con tal ímpetu que la volvió a lanzar varias decenas de metros en el aire precipitándola sobre las entrañas putrefactas de uno de los dragones. Ánima se levantó con rapidez cubierta completamente de porquería y casteo nuevamente el mismo hechizo que le había estado salvando la vida hasta ahora.

\- Tengo que terminar esto de alguna forma. No puedo ganarle, no contra sus poderes psíquicos. Ni siquiera sé dónde dirigir los hechizos de ataque – reflexionó mientras la peste de la muerte se pegaba en su nariz. Mientras se planteaba esto recibió otro golpe, esta vez descendente aplastándola contra contra el piso. Acto seguido recibió la patada de una bota de acero directamente en la cara destrozándole la punta del hocico. Un crujido y un importante chorro de sangre fueron el resultado del golpe. Aturdida y tendida en el piso logró divisar una imagen borrosa, una figura que se preparaba para asestarle un último golpe con la clara intención de partirla por la mitad. En una fracción de segundo logro reaccionar rodando hacia un lado en el preciso momento que el espadón impactaba el suelo. En un rápido movimiento se puso de pie lista para defenderse pero Linco fue más rápido y arrastrando su espadón le logró propinar un golpe ascendente con el contrafilo que la levantó unos metros en el aire. Sin dar tiempo ni de un respiro el erizo le lanzó un brutal cabezazo en el pecho impulsándola de espaldas un gran tramo. La hechicera estaba segura que tenía por lo menos una costilla rota mientras se incorporaba con dificultad aún cubierta de entrañas y sangre.

\- No puedo más - mascullo entre dientes mientras se sostenía usando el catalizador como bastón - Esto tiene que terminarse - Una serie de hilos negros y viscosos empezaron a emanar en todas direcciones desde la cabeza del catalizador como gusanos muy delgados. Los hilos se multiplicaron rápidamente hasta convertirse en miles y repentinamente se dispararon en todas direcciones llenando completamente la cavidad. Un alarido de dolor a su derecha le indicó que el hechizo había logrado su cometido. El caballero había sido alcanzado por los hilos que lo lanzaron con fuerza contra una de las paredes envolviéndolo por completo en el negro fluido. La bruja rengueó los más aprisa que su cuerpo le permitió hasta que logro traspasar el umbral de la entrada. Se volteó rápidamente para escudriñar el interior de la cueva mientras casteaba un hechizo de contención en toda la zona, dejando a cualquier ser que estuviera en su rango completamente encerrado.

\- ¡No vas a escapar! - Rugió Linco mientras se levantaba furioso con el espadón a cuestas. Aun goteando con la oscura sustancia comenzó a correr en dirección de la Labradora, pero unos metros antes de cruzar la entrada se frenó en seco y una marcada expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro. Comenzó a forcejear frenéticamente con sus piernas que se negaron a moverse más allá del invisible límite que habían alcanzado – ¿qué me hiciste engendro? - vociferó violentamente.

Ánima lo miró directamente a los ojos, imprimiendo en su mirada todo el odio y la repulsión que aquel cruel y detestable ser le inspiraba.

\- Cuando te mate voy a mutilar tus restos… y repartirlos por todas estas cuevas para que se pudran junto con tu magia – sentenció Linco con ira.

La hechicera hizo caso omiso de la amenaza. Escupiendo una considerable cantidad de sangre que le brotaba del hocico y le llenaba la boca apretó con la mano derecha el catalizador mientras se concentraba en su enemigo y en la habitación que lo contenía. Los cristales comenzaron a emitir un débil resplandor violeta oscuro, casi negro, que iba aumentando lentamente al mismo tiempo que la habitación se empezaba a llenar de un espeso humo negro, similar a la sustancia que había estado usando la bruja hasta el momento.

El caballero comenzó a mirar alterado a su alrededor. Logró dar unos pasos hacia atrás contemplando con pánico como el humo llenaba todo el lugar y lo cubría por completo. La labradora seguía parada al borde de la entrada observando inmutable la habitación donde ahora solo se podía ver una negra pared formada por la sustancia. En un parpadeo el humo terminó solidificándose hasta formar una negra capa de roca que desentonaba con el resto del lugar. Se quedó algunos segundos observando el resultado de su batalla antes de darse media vuelta y emprender la marcha hacia la salida, consciente de que algún día tendría la oportunidad de terminar de manera definitiva con el erizo. Caminaba con dificultad gracias a las numerosas heridas que había recibido y cada paso que daba estaba acompañado por una fuerte puntada de dolor. Siguió caminando cubierta de entrañas y dejando un leve rastro de sangre a medida que avanzaba. Era también consiente que sin importar cuanto dañaran su cuerpo no iba a morir, pero su inmortalidad no incluía reponerse de las heridas por lo que tendría que cargar con ellas hasta que sanaran. El camino de vuelta fue directo gracias al hechizo de rastro que había utilizado antes de adentrarse en las cuevas. En poco tiempo pudo sentir el helado viento exterior y una borrosa luz brillo al fondo del pasillo que estaba transitando. Estaba muy débil lo que le nublaba la vista. Al parecer además de las costillas rotas tenía dañados algunos órganos internos, algo terriblemente problemático pensó entre paso y paso. No alcanzó a avanzar mucho sobre la nieve del valle antes de doblarse por la cintura y vomitar sangre de manera abundante. En ese momento se dio cuenta que si quería continuar necesitaría un milagro sanador. Toda una ironía pensó amargamente para sus adentros. Cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve y su propia sangre que había desparramado momentos antes. Los pensamientos comenzaron a volverse vagos y confusos en su cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón había grandes parches de tierra carentes de nieve, como si hubiesen sido derretidos con fuego. Algunos de los dragones cadavéricos que había dejado montando guardia yacían calcinados cerda de donde estaba ella. No pudo conectar sus ideas correctamente, pero la imagen del fénix se perfiló frente a ella por unos momentos, luego se desplomó a los pies de alguien ataviado con una armadura mixta de cuero y metal dorado - El maldito fénix… - comprendió antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **FIN**


End file.
